Never Trust Love At First Sight
by No Line on the Horizon
Summary: Amy gets rejected my Sonic again, only it's harsher than ever before. Amy then becomes lost of thought, and decides to end it all. But will of the words of a gentle fox stop her? my earier work


Just a short one-shot about Tails and Amy

Ages are Sonic-16 Amy-14 Tails-13

Italics stand for talking

Never Trust Love at First Sight

(Amy's pov)

I was at Twinkle Park that day, thinking about Sonic of course, and how I could get him to notice me more. Well not that much of noticing, but more of being in love with me. Sadly I didn't think that would happen anytime soon. But I had perseverance, and kept on trying to win his heart. But all he would do is run away or just ignore. He would never admit how he really felt about me. That is, till he nearly broke my heart into two with his harsh words that day

After sitting there for awhile, just looking at gardens and watching the birds fly around and chirp happily to themselves, I decided to go and find Sonic.

I heard him telling me he had to go to one of the suit stores on the western side of downtown Station Square, he said that he had to go to a meeting with the representatives of the city to discuss some new safety evacuation routes. I saw the Men's Warehouse Catalog in his hand. So I decided to go check there. But he was in no mood to see me.

"_Sonic!! Hi! Do you want to come with me to Twinkle Park later? WE can go on all the rides together, and we can…" _

"_Amy, just SHUT UP!!"_

I stopped and had a blank and hurt expression.

"_God, all you do is follow me around and around and ask me to go places!!"_

"_Well I have the one place you can go to make me happy, do you know where that is?"_

"_Um, where," _I answered kinda frightened by his reaction.

"_AWAY!!"_

"_What you are to me is a little bitch that can't accept the fact that I don't like her. And also I am sick and tired of you always asking me oh, do you wanna go here, oh do you wanna come to Twinkle Park with me, GOD, it drives me crazy."_

"_And here's some old news for you. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!! Got It?! You can take that information there and shove it into your stupid pink head. Oh and please just get the hell out of MY life and LEAVE ME ALONE!!" _

The words hit me like a bullet to my heart. I started to cry, not just like I would if I was sad, but to the point where I just couldn't stop. The blue hedgehog that I always wanted to love me, just insulted me to the point where I felt like killing myself. I looked at him for a second, and just left the store.

I went home and locked all my doors and windows. Then I proceeded in tearing apart any memory of Sonic I have while crying my heart out

"_WHY!! WHY SONIC WHY!!" _I screamed in rage and sadness.

By the time night came around, my room and my house were a mess of paper and other items that had something of sonic to do with it.

I ended up crying myself to sleep that night, having nightmares of what Sonic had said to me earlier.

The next few days I never leaved my house, just reading my entire diary and ripping out pages that had anything to do with Sonic.

(Tails Pov)

It's been 4 days since I had even seen Amy. I was started to become worried about her well being, so I went to check and see if she was alright. Sonic told me a couple days ago that she had come to ask him to go on a date, which he denied. I thought that maybe that's what she was upset about.

When I got to her house, I knocked on her door, only to receive nobody answering. So I just tried opening the door, which did in fact work out. I was shocked to see her house in such a huge mess, there was something about Amy that made her always make sure to keep everything clean and tidy.

I picked up one of the crumpled up pieces of paper on the ground and went on to open it up. And I saw that it was a drawing of my best buddy Sonic, and Amy next to him.

I then looked at another, and another, to find out that every one of them had something to do with him.

"_Well Sonic, if you will never like me, and never want to see me, than the best thing to do for you, is to get rid of me."_

When I heard what Amy had said, I ran upstairs to her bedroom. I saw her holding a knife in her hand.

"_AMY NOOO!!" _

I ran over and knocked the knife out of her hand, and it crashed through her window.

"_What's happened to you?!" _

I looked at her and she began to cry.

"_What has happened to me!? I'm a freak!!" Amy squealed as she cried and sobbed._

"_No, no your not," _I said, trying to calm her down,_ "You're a great friend, and Sonic knows that."_

"_Oh yeah, well then why did he get angry, and call me a bitch that doesn't understand the fact that he will never like me at all," _she explained, still sobbing.

I was totally surprised at what she had just said about Sonic. All he told me was that he had just rejected her. But I guess that was a lot more complex than I thought. I became very angry at Sonic for saying that to Amy, first it was totally uncalled for and mean and it nearly made Amy commit suicide,

"_He said that?!_ "

"_Yeah," _She answered.

"_Well I'll tell you what he doesn't know or understand. He doesn't see how beautiful and smart you are. Ands he also doesn't see the kind and gentle person that you really are."_

"_Really?" _She asked.

And then I pulled her towards me and we locked lips in a deep kiss. At first she didn't accept, but quickly, she too, as her tongue went and explored.

"_Yes really,"_ I answered her.

"_I would rather have you love me than Sonic," _She told me, now with no sobbing.

"_I already do,"_ and we both kissed again.

(Amy's pov)

When Tails had kissed me that day, it's if my heart rebuilt in seconds. I never expected that he had loved me, I guess I was too into getting with Sonic.

But now I've quit trying with Sonic. Anytime I see him now, all I do is look at him, and walk away in disgust.

Now, I would rather go on a date with Tails. I had always liked him as a close friend, but now we were a lot more than that.

We were in love, and he knew it too.

(Tails pov)

After what had happened with Amy, I finally knew that she was over Sonic for good now. And she could also see how much I had cared about her, and accepted that.

We have been going out for a few months now, and we both know it's true.

We finally have found somebody who we'll love forever.

THE END!!

First one-shot I've written.

And longest chapter I've ever written.

Hope you liked it.


End file.
